


Caught in the Rain

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Jedi Ben, Light Side AU, M/M, Senator Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is endlessly optimistic for sunshine. He gets caught in the rain without a cloak. Again. Ben shares his cloak with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write drabbles.  
> Light Side was requested by drappersky on tumblr.
> 
> Un-beta'd, because I wrote this one one go and just... hit 'post'... heh.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

"Senator!"

Hux turned, annoyed at being halted in the middle of a downpour. He should have known better than to forego an overcoat - spring weather was notoriously temperamental - and was now paying the price for his optimism. He desperately wanted to make the welcoming doors of the senate building.

"What is--"

A hurtling figure almost collided with him, a wet brown cloak the first thing Hux saw before the deep hood was pushed back just enough to reveal a grinning Jedi. A grinning idiot.

"Here, let me," Ben Solo said, lifting his arm, and with it his cloak. He held it aloft over Hux's head, in offering of protection. Well, it would be an offer if Ben didn't move even closer, giving Hux no choice in the matter. He found himself far too close to the inviting, even if rather damp, smell of the other man, and huffed, trying to find it in himself to be annoyed.

"I'd be inside already if you hadn't called out," he pointed out. They started walking by unspoken agreement to the looming building, and Ben shrugged.

"You'd still have gotten wetter before you got there."

Their pace was slow, Ben holding the cloak a little differently now, tenting the pair. Hux let his hand help keep the thick, wet fabric in place.

"You really should carry a cloak. You know what the weather here is like," Ben chided, although he sounded rather fond of Hux as he said it, a grin breaking out as he looked over at the other man. "You were hoping for sun again, weren't you?"

"Shut up," Hux huffed.

"You were!" Ben smiled. "You really want more freckles, don't you?"

An arm lowered, causing the cloak to sag, as Ben stood still and brushed his fingers lightly over Hux's reddening cheek.

"I like the ones you have."

"Shut up," Hux bit out, his face now crimson. Ben continued grinning beside him, his mood far brighter than anything else Hux could name.

"I have some free time tomorrow," Ben continued, ignoring Hux's words as usual. "Do you think you could take the afternoon off?"

"What for?"

They were approaching the building now, and as they climbed the steps, they paused again, Ben turning to face Hux. He gave a small, dismissive shrug, which told Hux that what Ben wanted was significant to the other man.

"I thought we could take a picnic out on the lake."

"What if it's still raining."

"It won't be."

Hux was pretty sure Ben was just guessing, and raised an eyebrow, challenging.

"And even if it is," Ben added in a rush, "I know somewhere we can go."

Hux considered him for a moment, and then gave in, finding the pleading brown eyes and soft hopeful smile on Ben's pleasing features too much to resist.

"I'll see what I can do."

Ben's face split into a grin then, his expression lighting up again alarmingly. He then leant in, far too unsteady to be thought of as a Jedi in that moment, and pressed a quick kiss to Hux's lips.

"I'll come find you at midday."

Hux struggled to reply, blinking and simply nodding, his heart rate suddenly far too fast. Something very much like happiness bubbled up within him, and he was sorry to realise that they were actually at the building. Ben had to go.

"Okay," he said simply, and rather stupidly. Hux was supposed to be a master of words. Nothing intelligent came to mind. He settled on a rather bland: "thanks for the shelter."

"Anytime," Ben smiled, already taking half a step back and taking the protection with him. This close to the building, Hux was protected by the eaves. He didn't need to, but he stood there, giving a small, awkward wave and then watching as Ben turned and ran off into the downpour, quickly disappearing into the distance.

Moments between them were always too few and far between, but they were precious, and despite the way Ben had teased him for his desire to soak up the sun and let his too-pale skin freckle, Hux was smiling to himself.

He was still smiling when, at lunch the following day, Ben appeared in his doorway, the sun shining strongly outside.


End file.
